


Three Words

by NikaChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, a very frustrated hinata, and an awkward kageyama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6085981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikaChan/pseuds/NikaChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you." Three simple words. Well, at least to Hinata they are. So he wonders...why isn't Kageyama able to say them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Words

Four months. It had already been four months since they started going out. Everything seemed so well, so perfect – and yet, Hinata didn't feel good at all. He should be happy, since it had taken him and Kageyama quite some time to establish a relationship like this. They were both awkward in their own ways, plus Kageyama had some serious trouble in being honest with his own feelings, so Hinata supposed that it would take some time until they would both feel comfortable in their position as each other's lover. 

But he felt like it was taking way too long.

There was something about his boyfriend's behavior that was bothering the boy immensely. This issue had been on his mind for a few days now, which was the reason why he had slacked off during practice; missing all of the tosses Kageyama gave him and receiving more balls with his face than usually.

 

His teammates had been worried of course – seeing the normally so happy boy down like that was irritating them. Plus not knowing the reason why he was like that, made them even more worried.

But Hinata didn't feel like telling them. They couldn't help him anyways. What was he even supposed to tell them?

“ _Kageyama hasn't told me that he loves me, not even once.”_

It didn't sound stupid in his head, but maybe it would to others. Them going out had never been a secret, apparently it had been obvious to their teammates since the beginning.

But that wasn't the issue.

 

When he thought about it, Hinata could hear what the other boys would say in his mind.

“ _Don't worry too much about it.”, Daichi would say, and maybe give him an encouraging pat on the shoulder._

“ _It's just a matter of time.”, Tanaka would say._

“ _Yeah, don't sweat it. You know Kageyama, right?”, Nishinoya would say._

“ _He probably just needs more time than other people do.”, Sugawara would say._

 

Trying to push those thoughts away, Hinata shook his head vigorously.

Maybe Kageyama needed a lot of time, more time than other people did, but weren't four months enough time? Even if he had trouble with his feelings, he should be sure by now. Or not?

Wouldn't he have ended their relationship if he wasn't sure about the way he felt for Hinata? Wouldn't he?

 

His negative thoughts threatened to consume him, and since he didn't want to talk to anyone about it, he did something he thought he'd never do – he skipped practice.

He had rushed for his bike right after school was over – while being careful not to let any of his teammates see him – then immediately made his way home.

When he arrived, he didn't greet his mother, nor his sister. He didn't even eat.

Hinata had just went straight for his room, and now that's were he was. Lying on his bed and staring at the ceiling.

 

Even when he closed his eyes and tried to not think about anything, questions rose in his mind without a stop.

Why was his boyfriend being like that? Didn't he love Hinata?

The boy himself had no problem in saying those three words – he meant them, and he had never had trouble in speaking his mind.

Sure, he knew that it was different for Kageyama. And he also knew that he could be pushy sometimes, but he still tried his best to consider the other one's feelings.

Was he doing it wrong? He had never brought up the issue around Kageyama, acting like everything was alright, but by now, even the dull setter should have noticed that there was something off.

 

Hinata was so busy with his thoughts, that he didn't hear the doorbell ringing. Neither did he hear his mother opening the door, saying “Hello, Kageyama-kun. Shouyou is in his room.”

What he also didn't hear, was Kageyama's muffled response and him making his way trough the corridor with sloppy steps.

It was only when the door to his room was opened, that he sat up to look at his boyfriend. He could tell from the sweat on his forehead that practice had just ended and that Kageyama apparently hadn't even bothered to take a shower before he came over.

 

“Why..-” Hinata began, but he never got to finish his question. The other boy threw his bag to the other side of the room, then took one quick step and plopped down on the bed right next to his boyfriend.

 

“Why haven't you been to practice today?” Kageyama grumbled, his blue eyes piercing Hinata in an angry stare.

 

“Why do you care?”, Hinata retorted, looking to the side with a pout on his lips.

 

“I was worried about you, idiot!”

 

“Stop calling me idiot, you....idiot!”

 

“What was that?!”

 

Now it was Hinata's turn to grumble. He stared at his boyfriend with a frown on his forehead and took a deep breath. Now was not the time to get angry. He should be happy that Kageyama had been worried enough to actually come to see if he was alright, but he felt like that wasn't all there was to it. The expression on his face softened and after noticing, Kageyama's did the same.

 

“Kageyama...why are you going out with me?” Hinata timidly asked after a few moments of silence, while nervously scanning his room as if it was his first time seeing it.

The taller boy, on the other hand, cocked his head to the side and eyed his boyfriend questioningly. “Why are you asking that right now?” He sounded really confused, which made the other boy sigh.

 

“Please just answer.” Hinata requested, and when his brown eyes looked at Kageyama, he knew that there was no way he could resist him. 

“B-Because...I l-l-like you. I don't get why you need to ask...”

 

That answer made something snap within Hinata. He leaned forward, his hands resting on his bed. While staring straight into his boyfriend's blue eyes, he came closer – until their noses were almost touching.

“You don't get why I need to ask? Then let me explain that for you. There are three words; three words that I'd like to hear you say...do you get my hint?” He didn't care if he was being pushy right now. If he didn't take the opportunity given to him in this moment, he'd probably never get the chance to properly talk this out.

Kageyama didn't seem to get the hint though, since he looked even more confused than he did before.

“Three words? Umm... Hinata, you dumbass?”

 

“THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEAN!”

 

Before he had the chance to think abut what he was doing, Hinata grabbed the taller boy by the collar of his shirt and pushed him down on the bed, staring down on him earnestly with his amber eyes.

He could feel a wet sensation slowly running down his cheeks, but he didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was Kageyama – who looked up at the smaller boy in shock.

 

“I love you, Kageyama. I always tell you that. I want to be next to you, to kiss you, to be in a relationship with you. Because I really, really love you. But you never say it back...don't you love me?”

 

Kageyama could practically feel his heart ripping in half while he listened to his boyfriend. His voice sounded like it could give out any second, and the tears falling from his cheeks down on Kageyama's own didn't make things any better.

It took some time until he finally understood what Hinata was trying to tell him, and when he did – a wave of regret instantly washed over him.

 How long had he hidden those feelings for the other boy? He couldn't remember. But what he remembered was the relief he felt when he learned that Hinata actually returned his feelings.

But still, he had gotten used to suppress his feelings around him and suddenly being able to openly show them was weird.

And Kageyama had never really been the type to talk about his emotions. He thought that showing them was enough but apparently, that didn't work. Not with Hinata.

 

Instead, he was thinking that Kageyama didn't love him. The black haired boy bit his lip and sat up, pulling his boyfriend close.

Hinata didn't resist, he pressed his head against the other boy's chest, which quieted his sobs slightly. Kageyama was still able to hear them though, and a sigh escaped his lips.

Finally, he understood while his boyfriend had acted so weird during the last few days. And the fact that it had been his fault made him feel an inexplicable sense of guilt.

“Hinata...I really l-l-...ugh.” Kageyama groaned. Why wasn't he able to say what he wanted to say? Especially at a time like this, when it was so important to him.

With another sigh, he resolved to let his thoughts go and just talk. No thinking – only talking.

It wasn't easy with his boyfriend in his arms, sobbing and whimpering and seeming so tiny and fragile like he might break any moment – but it was worth a shot. So he closed his eyes and started speaking.

 

“Listen, Hinata. I'm not good when it comes to talking about my feelings, but I...I mean, you're really important to me. You're...more important than anyone else. It's just that I'm...used to hiding those feelings, because I always thought that you wouldn't return them. So it still feels kind of surreal to me. But...I feel at ease whenever I'm with you and when you laugh my heart starts beating so fast that I'm afraid it might break out of my chest. I really like your enthusiasm and how you always yell and the way you jump and how proud you look when you make a good move in a match and...everything. I love you, Hinata.”

 

_Wait._

What did he just say? Kageyama's eyes shot open and he could feel embarrassment taking over, painting his cheeks in a deep shade of pink. Somehow, he had actually managed to reach the point where he completely stopped thinking about what he was talking about.

He really didn't think about what he just said. He didn't even remember most of it – except for the last sentence. He really said it. He really did.

When he felt a weight lifting from his shoulder, he looked down and met Hinata's gaze directly. The smaller boy looked at him in disbelief first, but slowly, his lips turned into a smile that seemed brighter than the sun.

 

“UWAAAAAAH!”

With an excited scream, Hinata jumped onto his boyfriend's lap and pressed a happy kiss on his lips. “Thank you, Kageyama.” He whispered, resting his forehead against Kageyama's and looking straight into his eyes.

“D-Don't thank me...” Kageyama stuttered and turned his gaze away. Hinata just chuckled and wrapped his arms around the taller boy's neck.

 

“By the way, Kageyama...you should've taken a shower before you came here. You stink.”

“Huh? I come rushing over here because I'm worried about you, and you dare telling me that I stink?!”

Instead of arguing back, Hinata burst out laughing and without really knowing why, Kageyama did the same.

 

After they calmed down, Hinata cuddled even closer to his boyfriend and looked at him with a satisfied smile. “Can you say it again..?” He asked softly while bringing his hand to rest against Kageyama's cheek. And there was no way the taller boy could resist him like that.

“I-I...love you.” He whispered, still feeling embarrassed about it. But it felt right. Now he knew that it was the right thing to say.

“I love you too!” Hinata responded and – almost naturally – their lips met for a soft kiss.

Which was – by the way – also a good way of telling how they felt about each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This got longer than I expected. ;A;  
> I hope you liked it! (I'm sorry if there were any mistakes, english is not my native language. ;u;)


End file.
